This invention refers to the field of pharmacy, and more closely, it refers to the medicament against diabetes mellitus type II, and even more precisely, it refers to the medicament against diabetes mellitus type based on a herbal composition as an active substance. According to the International Classification of Patents, the subject invention is marked with the classification symbol A 61 K 35/78xe2x80x94Medical preparations containing substances or products of their reactions with undefined composition, whereby substances from herbs are in question.
1. Technical Problem
The technical problem, the solution of which is disclosed in this patent application, consists in finding a medicament for diabetes mellitus type II which will have the following characteristics: 1) that it is suitable for peroral application; 2) that even very high values of glucose concentration in blood can be reduced to or near its normal value; 3) no evident harmful side effects occur even in case of large daily doses, and even in case of a long-time use; and 4) that its effectivess is not caused by a strict diet.
2. State of the Art
Insulin, a hormone produced by the pancreas, makes glucose available to cells in the human body for the purpose of obtaining energy. In case of diabetes mellitus type I the pancreas produces little insulin or it does not produce it at all and insulin must be injected daily so that a diabetic would survive. With diabetes mellitus type II the pancreas produces insulin, but the quantity of insulin is insufficient or it is less effective due to the cellular resistence, or both. In each of these forms there are various abnormalities, but the basic defects to which these abnormalities can be attributed are: 1) the reduced entering of glucose into various xe2x80x9cperipheralxe2x80x9d tissues; and 2) the increased releasing of glucose from the liver into the bloodstream (increased liver glucogenesis). Therefore, there is an extracellular surplus of glucose and an intracellular lack of glucose, which can be called xe2x80x9cstarving amidst abundancexe2x80x9d.
For treatment of diabetes mellitus type II, there are many peroral hypoglycemic remedies, generally from the class of sulphonylureas, and from the group of biguanides. The class of sulphonylureas includes, e.g. chlorpropamide (the trade name: Meldijan, etc.), carbutamide (some 40 trade names), glybenchlamide (trade names: Euglukon, Glibenklamid Genericon, etc.), etc., while the group of biguanides includes, e.g. phenyl-ethyl-biguanide (trade names: Phenformin, DB-Comb, etc.), dimethyl-biguanide (trade names: Gluchopage, etc.), etc.
The main shortcomings of the stated groups of medicaments lie in: numerous harmful side effects, numerous counterindications (e.g. impossibility of application in pregnancy and during the suckling period), frequent impossibility of reducing a very high value of the concentration of glucose in blood to the normal value or very close to it, and the fact that the effectiveness of the medicament by strict observing of a diet.